


A Bad Moon

by MultiFandomMess1415



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Full Moon, Hogwarts Third Year, M/M, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), Not Feeling Good, Sharing a Bed, Young Love, sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26339341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiFandomMess1415/pseuds/MultiFandomMess1415
Summary: Remus is sick from the upcoming full moon and Sirius helps him sleep.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 61





	A Bad Moon

-This takes place in third year-

"I just don't understand." Remus says from under his covers. He's been in bed all day. The full moon was in a day and be was feeling under the weather. 

"What's there to understand, Remy? I'm a genius." Sirius says from his spot in the floor next to James. 

"But it doesn't make sense!" Remus exclaims. "You barley do your homework, never pay attention in class and still get amazing grades? Makes absolutely no sense."

"Yeah, how do you pass all your classes? I swear you didn't show up once this week for herbology." Peter asked, feeling jealous. He wished it could be that easy to pass his classes. 

"And once again, I'll repeat; I'm a genius! Back me up here, James."

"I believe it. You're a total genius." James said before standing up with a yawn. "It's getting late, I'm heading to bed."

"Lame." Sirius said at the same time Peter said, "Me too." They climbed into bed and soon fell asleep. Sirius and Remus were still up and talking quietly. 

"You're not tired?" Sirius asked. 

"Can't sleep. My bones hurt." Remus wimpers. It breaks Sirius' heart. 

"Do you want me to get you some tea?" He asked, softly. 

"No, I'm alright. We have classes in the morning, you can head to bed." Sirius looked at him, hesitantly. "Go on, Sirius."

"Ok. Try to sleep, for me. Night, Rem." Sirius padded over to his bed and climbed in slowly. He looked back to Remus who was in a blanket cacoon. He smiled slightly. 

\------

Around three in the morning, Sirius woke up to whimpers. He looked to James who was still fast asleep. He heard the noise again and saw Remus shivering in his covers, looking quite miserable. Sirius stop up and walked over to Remus' bed. He crouched down next to Remus and pushed his curls out of his face, he was super cold. "Rem." Sirius whispered. He opened his eyes a bit. 

"Sirius?"

"Yeah. Not feeling good, mate?"

"Understatement. I'm freezing and everywhere hurts." He whimpered. 

"Scoot over then." Sirius urged and Remus moved with a confused look. Sirius climbed in and Remus curled up against Sirius. They stayed there in silence. Remus felt slightly better and smiled against Sirius as he ran his fingers through Remus' hair. 

"Thank you." Remus whispered. "I feel better."

"Anytime."

\------

"Should we wake them? They're going to be late for class." Peter asked in the morning. Him and James looked at Remus and Sirius huddled in the bed, pressed against each other. 

"Nah, let them sleep. We'll just say they weren't feeling well." James shrugged. "Now come on, Pete, if we don't start leaving we'll be late." They left the room, not noticing Sirius was awake. Sirius glanced down at Remus and pulled him closer, running his fingers through his hair. Sirius didn't understand this feeling but knew he would love to stay that way with Remus for the rest of his life.


End file.
